


Heaven with You

by Exxus



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Allusions to abuse, Blood, Breasts, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lots of Cursing, Mild Blood, Vaginal Fingering, references to major character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxus/pseuds/Exxus
Summary: Kneesocks and Panty are engaged in a violent fight that quickly becomes something else when everything is pushed against the wall and Kneesocks has to make sense out of her confusing feelings for Panty.Post potential season 2. Major Character Death refers to off-screen events- Stocking and Scanty are both dead and are part of the angst of this story.
Relationships: Anarchy Panty/Kneesocks
Kudos: 4





	Heaven with You

"Oh you _bitch_..." Panty said, coughing out blood as she lifted herself off the wall. She held her white angel gun in her left hand, smearing her right hand across her face as blood drained out her mouth. Panty glanced in the direction of her old rival, and current enemy Kneesocks, who was alone without her sister Scanty. She held a scythe, which was transformed from one of her knee high socks. 

" _Bitch?_ " shouted Kneesocks. "You're the only fucking bitch I see here." she swung her scythe tauntingly, preparing to lunge again. Panty felt so fucking angry at her, preparing to fire bullets into her demon skull, finger clenched on the fucking trigger.

"It's bad enough my sister is dead, I don't need your fucking skank ass in my way." Panty spat out some more blood against the ground, growling fiercely. 

" _Skank!?_ " exclaimed Kneesocks before gripping her scythe tightly with renewed vigor. Kneesocks threw her scythe towards Panty, the scythe's end sticking one of the straps of Panty's dress against the wall. Panty snarled, kicking and squirming, eventually the strap tearing and the dress flying off, leaving her nude. She could hardly care less, she just wanted this bitch dead.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm going to fucking _KILL YOU_." Panty shouted, running towards the demon. Kneesocks attempted to dodge her, but she found herself quickly at the end of Panty's heel, which was lodged in her stomach and sending her flying back against the opposite wall in the alley. Her glasses were cracked from the impact and blood flew from her mouth, getting lost in her scarlet skin. 

" _Please, please… Panty…_ " softly croaked Kneesocks as Panty kneeled down to get a good look at her. "This isn't how things have to go. I know you're angry about Stocking's death, but…"

" _She was a demon, like you._ Give me one _good fucking reason_ I shouldn't kill you right fucking now." snarled Panty. Kneesocks looked at her, blood through her blonde hair, looking incredibly aggressive as she cocked her white gun against her forehead. Kneesocks knew there was no reasoning with someone so heated, doubly so with someone as dense as Panty. She knew there was only one way she could weasel her way out of this.

She leaned in quickly, pushing aside Panty's arm quickly to kiss her on the lips. Panty was taken aback, Kneesocks quickly moving her tongue inside Panty's mouth. Panty yelped in surprise but made no attempt to resist, dropping her gun to the ground as Kneesocks quickly pinned her to the ground. Kneesocks retracted her tongue from the mouth of the foul-mouthed angel. 

"W-what the hell was that?" asked Panty, blush evident on her face, reaching for her gun. Kneesocks sat on her knees, Panty not able to push her off.

"My reason." Kneesocks replied.

"Well, what kind of fucking reason was that?" asked Panty, grunting as she tried to get up.

"I can help you, Panty," Kneesocks replied. "I can calm your nerves, I can help you seek revenge for Stocking. She wasn't the only one lost in the fight."

"Right, that skank- Scanty- was killed too, huh…" Panty softly replied back. She didn't realize that Kneesocks must have been hurting from the loss of her sister too. She always seemed quiet and detached that shs didn't even realize that someone like her could have that level of bond she felt with Stocking.

Kneesocks just nodded quietly. She held Panty's cheek. "I know you're hurting. Deep down. It must have hurt to have realized what happened, to realize she was under deep control by a force unknown… a force we still don't know even though it's destroyed so much of what we have." she attempted to play to Panty's sympathy now that the angel was distracted by other thoughts than flat out revenge now. 

Well, was she actually playing anything? She was confused with her own thoughts- she had been thinking about this kind of thing for a long time, but she was unbelievably confused on whether she thought it was some kind of mean ploy or something more genuine. 

Panty had no insight into the mind of Kneesocks, but she could tell she was lost in her own thoughts. She looked at Kneesocks, almost impatiently. What was she getting at? She gripped Kneesocks' hand, causing her to turn her attention back to the blonde angel. "Hey, dipshit, you trailed off. What are you fucking getting at?"

"I t-think I love you?" sputtering Kneesocks. She turned beet red in the cheeks, her face flushed as she turned away from Panty. "I d-didn't mean to say that, _fuck_ , goddamn it. FUCK."

Panty looked at her with interest. "What do you mean by that? Why are you all sputtery around me, huh?" she asked coyly, poking at Kneesocks' horn.

"G-god FUCKING damn it. I don't know. I don't fucking know. I've been having thoughts about you. I don't know what they mean because my mind is so fucked up, that Corset guy made me do a bunch of shit I didn't want to do- I don't know what this is, these feelings I have for you, because…" she trailed off again, just recoiling. "I thought I was being clever, I thought I was distracting you from killing me, I don't… know what it means for me to want those feelings I was expressing to you, about being your nerve calmer…" sputtered, unusually unfocused for Kneesocks, going off a tangent she didn't even realize she was on, let alone was still on. "...I don't know what it means, Panty..."

"It means you're in love with me, dipshit." Panty replied softly. 

"Does it though?" Kneesocks replied. "I thought… no… it's too painful to talk with you." 

"Well, I'm all ears when you do want to talk about it. In the meantime though… I guess it might help if we explored these feelings, I suppose?" Panty replied. 

"I suppose…" Kneesocks replied. She squeezed one of Panty's breasts, causing the angel to moan softly, letting the demon rub it softly, kneading it in their fingers. She had to softly groan, Kneesocks' long nails occasionally poking a bit too hard against the soft flesh that had been groped plenty of times before. 

"Mmm… yeah, just like that…" softly hummed Panty. She could tell Kneesocks was a bit awkward with this, but just rolled with it- she had been with far worse men. She removed the black leather top of her partner, licking at the red teats, watching from the corner of her eye as Kneesocks glowed beet red in the face again, spurred to pinch at her nipples, tugging at them.

"P-Panty… what the fuck…" Kneesocks softly moaned under her breath as she felt Panty's angelic tongue roll across her hard nipple, then lightly biting down onto it to suckle off it. Kneesocks felt herself move back, letting Panty dominate her from the top. She intended to dominate herself, but she couldn't do it anymore, she just wanted Panty to do it.

Panty quickly slid off Kneesocks' panties, black in color, turning it into a revolver for herself. "Heh, pretty massive- wonder what would the size of your cock would be if we used futanari magic on you…" Panty purred as she threw the revolver to the side, licking around the areola of the demon. Kneesocks dug her finger into Panty's back, moaning as Panty began to push two fingers against her wet pussy lips.

"Mmmfphhh… it'd… it'd be about about 8 inches…" panted Kneesocks, knowing for a reason she couldn't care to dig into.

"Heh, for someone who has the experience of a virgin, you do seem to know more than you let on…" Panty replied, continuing to sink her fingers inside Kneesocks, slowly separating and splitting them to mimic a scissor's motion. Kneesocks felt herself curl up her toes and tense up in reaction, letting Panty slam inside of her with her fingers. 

She wasn't expecting, or anticipating, Panty to be this fucking good at lesbian sex. She constantly talked about dicks and fucking men, that she must firgured the girl had only been in heterosexual sex encounters, but she seemed to be proving her extremely wrong, pushing her thumb against Kneesocks' clit, causing the demon girl to whimper.

"Anghhh… f-fuck, Panty… holy fuck…" dirty words flew from Kneesocks' mouth, whimpering as Panty continued to drill inside her pussy with her fingers, feeling her legs kick as Panty slid a third finger inside, thrusting it inside at a increasing pace. Kneesocks felt her hips buck a bit, knowing she wouldn't last much longer under her angelic fingers. "PANTY… PANTY _GOD_ …"

Panty giggled as she increased her pace, sliding her tongue over Kneesocks' cleavage again, finding quite the liking for her red tits, even as they grew pale from Kneesocks' flushed expressions. If she could get any paler, she'd probably be pure white at this point. Panty flicked at Kneesocks' clitoris, watching her body squirm and kick from the pleasure. "What a cunt…" hushed from Panty under her breath.

"Panty… PANTY, I'm g-gonna… I'm gonna fucking c-cum!" howled Kneesocks, her legs suddenly spreading out as far as she could get them. "HAHHH!" she moaned, soaking Panty's fingers in her demon ejaculate, huffing hotly as she looked up at the angel, who proceeded to lick off her fingers in a suggestive way.

"Alright, Kneesocks, we should probably take this to a better place than rubble inside of a broken city, huh?" Panty asked her, causing the demon to nod. "Let's get to the fucking Daten City church, really piss off heaven that way." She carried the demon girl in her arms, turning their guns into pairs of panties again, putting both of them on her person as she proceeded to carry her.

Kneesocks, under the flushed expression she seemed unable to get out of, quietly made the realization that she wanted this- and her love for Panty was real. That had further implications, but it was genuinely making her happy that she could tell the difference now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to take place after a season 2 of a show that didn't get one. In the end of Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt, Panty is killed by Stocking and split up into 666 pieces and Corset comes out from Brief's cock and it's implied that it was supposed to be continued by gathering all 666 pieces of Panty and facing down with Stocking. Evidentially, Stocking doesn't survive this encounter as hinted in the fic, but neither does Scanty. I kind of left what happened ambiguous because I liked the angst and I'm more interested in creating these plot points than explaining them- whatever you come up in your head would be more interesting as background for this smut than anything I could probably write.
> 
> I wanted the stakes to feel more grounded- as the show is primarily "comedic" and I think I'm better writing emotional beats than comedic ones for something like this. That being said I kept in the gratuitous cursing. 
> 
> In this fic's reality, Scanty and Kneesocks were both forced to do things that they didn't want to do with each other in the past by Corset- they have a confusing relationship and Kneesocks not being able to understand her feelings kind of stems from that. I don't really wanna get into it because it's a pretty gross subject and nothing I intend to plunge into here. That's all the background you need there combined with the show, though.
> 
> I should probably also note that there is some blood mentioned in here- I don't really think I needed to add a warning, but they are pretty beat up at the start of this.


End file.
